Miss You Love
by Nicola Maind
Summary: This is Padame's POV, very A/U. What goes through Padme's head after Anakin has left? What if he asked her to come with him? Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

"Rember today I've no respect for you And I miss you love" - Silverchair "Miss You Love"  
  
I stared at the picture of us at our wedding, before taking it out of the frame. I should've done this a long time ago, but I don't want to let go. It's been over a year since he left me for the dark side. Sometimes I wonder if I should've gone with him. Even though I know I never could. Who could blame me though, he was my first love, my only love. This is proboly all my fault anyway. Maybe if I hadn't told him how I felt on Geonosis, he would still be my Anakin. But its too late for all of that now. The funny thing is, I still wake up in the middle of the night feeling his arms around me, only to dicover it was only a dream. What was it my mother used to say, "A dream is a wish your heart makes," if only it could come true. I still hope that maybe one day he'll come back to me, relize the wrongs of the darkside. Its killing me inside. I should have listened to Obi-Wan, he had warned me about this. I should have listened to logic, but I couldn't. I can't now. I shouldn't still love him, hes become someone else. But for some reason I do. I put the picture back in the frame, I still can't let go. "I miss you love," I wisper to the picture. And for a moment I feel his arms around me, but it is only a memory. 


	2. Chapter2

I woke up suddenly and glanced over at the clock, 1:00. After a couple of seconds I relized why I had been pulled from my dream, there was someone knocking on my window, I should be screaming, getting Obi-Wan in here to help, but for some reason I can't make a noise. I walk over and open my window, I must still be dreaming.  
"Ani, is that you?"  
"Hey babe," he whispers and climbs in. He puts his arms around me and gives me a hug, I just stand there and try not to break down in tears.  
"You shouldn't be in here"  
"Don't you miss me?"  
"More than you could possibly imagine." I can no longer hold back, "I've thought of you every day since you left, dreamed about you every night."  
"Shhh.... It's ok, I'm here now."  
How can this be I wonder to myself. How can he have left to the Dark side and still be so caring?  
"Come with me," he whispers in my ear.  
"I...I..I can't, you know that"  
We both hear someone stir in the next room.  
"Just think about it" he says and gives me a quick kiss on the cheak, "I'll be back in 3 standard days."  
And then he was gone. It's so tempting to cry out to him that I'll go, and be by his side no matter what. Just to be held in his arms again was amazing, and he obviously still loves me. I crawl back into bed for what will no doubt be a string of sleepless nights. 


	3. Chapter3

I have slept little in the past couple of days. I have been pondering weather I should go with Anakin. He is the only one I have ever loved, and when I'm with him everything just seems right. It's like he can turn my brain off. When I'm with him it dosn't matter if I'm responsible, there's no right, no wrong.  
"When were you planning on telling me all of this?" I hear Obi-Wan say from behind me.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"You forget, I am a Jedi. I can read your thoughts. Under normal circumstances I don't, but you have been a wreck the past couple of days and I wanted to see why." He sat in the chair next to me, with one hand grabbing mine and the other lifting my chin to look him in the eye. "You deserve much better than he ever was, or ever could be." And then he left, his words hanging in my ear.  
  
I sit on my bed wide awake, awaiting his arrival. He comes in through the window again. He sees my red eyes.  
"Whats the matter? Who made you cry, I swear I'll make them pay."  
"I've just been thinking how much I'll miss everyone."  
"Does that mean you'll come with me?" He says with that grin of his.  
"Yes, it'd just be to hard to say goodbye again. Now lets leave before anyone wakes up."  
"Hold on to me." We jump across the street into his speeder. I take one last look back. I will miss all my friends, but at least I will be with the one I love. 


	4. Chapter4

As soon as we got on the ship, Anakin took me to where our quarters would be.  
"We'll be spending allot of time traveling, so I hope you like it."  
He opened the door and I was immediately shocked, the room was such a contrast to the rest of the ship. Everything was decorated in a light blue and silver color.  
"It's beautiful"  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you"  
I felt my cheeks redden as I looked at my feet. Even after all this time he can still make me forget everything I learned as a queen about how to mask emotion. He can make me forget everything, and I love it.  
"I've missed you so much," he tilted my chin so I was looking into his deep blue eyes and kissed me softly.  
"I can't say I haven't missed that." I kissed him again and he guided me to the bed.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
It fell so good to lay in his arms again, to feel his steady breathing and hear his heart beat with mine. I felt so safe wrapped in his arms, like as long as I was with him nothing bad could ever happen. I looked up at him, he looked so innocent, as if he never experienced all the pain he had experienced in his short life.  
"I love you" I whispered before I drifted into sleep. 


End file.
